My Everything
The twenty-second episode of Season 4. Summary Eric is furious when he sees people starting to forget about Abby and doesn't understand how they can move on while he's still in so much pain. Trying to find some peace, he sets out on a dangerous mission with an unlikely partner to try and get some justice. Meanwhile, Peyton is shocked when her secret life is leaked on Clearwater Secrets and follows Danielle's lead when she sets out to find whoever is running it. Who really is behind Clearwater Secrets? And Brittany is hesitant to give love another chance when she meets a guy who seems to be into her. But there might be a catch that might ruin everything. Main Plot Eric has tried everything to try and move on from Abby's death, but nothing has worked, so he has a new tactic: revenge. His friends try to convince him that it won't make him feel any better, but Lana tells him it will, so they set out on a mission to track down her killer and get her some justice. Sub Plot Peyton's conning life is posted on Clearwater Secrets and Danielle is furious, and scared that one of her secrets might make its way on there soon. They then set out to find whoever is behind it and put a stop to it, but are they ready to find out the truth? Third Plot Brittany meets a new guy at Bubble who seems more mature and stable than any of her past beau's. She's ready to move on from Ethan and try something new, but when she finds out he has a daughter, will that make her move on? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "My Everything" by Ariana Grande. *Lana's World Fair takes place in this episode. *This is the first episode where the song the episode was named after played in the episode. *Moon is revealed to be behhind Clearwater Secrets in this episode. *This episode marks the start of the Brittany-Lyle Relationship. *Hector is revealed to be the person Justin paid to murder Abby and he is arrested for it. **This is also his final appearance. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lucien Laviscount' as Lyle Conrad *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sean Faris' as Hector Morris *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: We have to stop this Clearwater Secrets bullshit ASAP… EVERYONE Eric: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED?! Dex: He’s going over the deep end… Lana: I know you’re not crazy, and I want to help. (Lana and Eric are seen running from the police) IS ON Brittany: This guy is perfect. You have to meet him. Chloe: Is that… Brittany: A kid? (Brittany’s new beau is seen with his son) Brittany: Maybe… A MISSION Peyton: Everyone knows about my conning…my life is over! Danielle: Not if you’re the one who stops Clearwater Secrets for good. Eliza: Whoever it is will be the most hated person in school… (The entire school looks shocked as the person behind it is revealed) 5 MORE EPISODES Danielle: I did not see that shit coming… NEW EPISODE “MY EVERYTHING” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 422a.jpg 422b.jpg 422c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Lana: “Tick tock, asshole.” *Eric: “Something must be wrong with me. Everyone else has gotten over Abby dying. Everyone. All her best friends, her family have come to terms with it. So why haven’t I?” *Lana: “I love a good bad idea.” *Eric: “I’ve tried to be okay. I’ve really tried…but I’m just not.” *'Hector': “Hector: Do it. Slice me. I dare you.” *Peyton: “I was naïve to think I could ever stay happy for this long.” |-| Music= *GIve it Back- The Ting Tings *Tear in My Heart- twenty one pilots *Bad Blood- Taylor Swift feat. Kendrick Lamar *My Everything- Ariana Grande |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_422:_My_Everything Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Eric Plots Category:Peyton Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Brittany Plots